


We're making lunch

by bbqmalfoy



Series: Slipknot drabbles [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Corey Taylor - Freeform, Fluff, James Root - Freeform, Jim Root - Freeform, Jim Root/Corey Taylor - Freeform, M/M, Making lunch, Pickup Lines, Slipknot - Freeform, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey decides to make some tacos with his boyfriend. Now, let's just say Jim can't even cut vegetables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're making lunch

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can request oneshots on my tumblr: the-pale-no-one. x

Usally Jim Root and Corey Taylor would spend their time off touring with Griffin, but that little creature went to have a sleepover with his friend. Yes, that kid Corey hates, so he wasn't excatly exploding with joy.

But, he could lie down with his boyfriend since 1 year back and relax. Yes, he could. But will he? Nope, because Corey doesn't feel like wasting a day away in bed. He loves wasting days away with Jim in the bed, sure.

But.

He was craving tacos when he woke up this day. And he could drive to Taco Bell and buy some, but that's not fun, right?

So he quickly dressed himself and scribbled down a note for his sleepyhead. Also known as Jim Root, the guitar player in Slipknot, and Corey's boyfriend.

Anyways, Corey placed the note in the kitchen and then picked up his keys.

_Hey, ~~stupidhead or fuckhead whatever~~ , baby. I'm off to buy groceries because we're making tacos and you can't say no to that ~~fuckedhead~~ sweetheart._

_- ~~Your fucking stalker or are you stalking me? The world will never know~~ your wonderful boyfriend, Corey x _

 

Hm yes, Corey off to the supermarket is interesting.

Either he's lost alone or lost around fans. Today? Lost alone. Jim and Griffin is normally the one's who buys their food so Corey is absolutely lost.

Plus, he kinda feels bad because he's making tacos and that's Griffin's favourite meal.

"But, he dissed his dads to be with that ugly kid", he thought and then felt good again.

After 1 hour he actually found everything he needed and went to the cashier to pay. "That'd be ... holy fuck you're Corey Taylor", the man behind the desk said, and tried really hard not to shout lyrics from Slipknot. "So I may get fired for this but can I get a photo?"

Corey laughed and said yes, "you're quite the fan, huh?" He said after the photo.

"I'll always support you man", he said and smiled. After some minutes (yes minutes, the queue were kind of pissed off) of talking with the cashier he were finally on his way home.

"If Jim's not awake yet", he thought but then smirked and thought of several things he could do to wake him up.

But he never got the pleasure to do them, because when he got inside he saw his lovely boyfriend sitting in the kitchen sipping on some coffee.

"Hey", Corey smiled and placed the bags with groceries on the floor.

"Hey you, stupidhead or shall I call you fuckhead?", Jim chuckled and went to approach his boyfriend.

"Oops?", Corey giggled and gave Jim a kiss on the cheek. "Isn't baby such a overrated petname, don't you think?"

"That why you're using it all the time", Jim laughed and stroked the much shorter man's cheek. "Fuckhead", he whispered and giggled.

"Fuck you, now, let's make some tacos", Corey said.

"You're the boss."

 

-

 

"Oh no, Jim, you're supposed to... ah, let me help you", Corey laughed when Jim literally cut the table instead of the cucumber. "Holy fuck can even cook something?", Corey asked and took over Jim's terrible cutting.

"Hey Corey, wanna hear something?", Jim giggled.

"Sure", Corey dragged out the word playfully and in some way held in his laughter.

"If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cutecumber", Jim laughed and ignored Corey's playfull expression of annoyance.

"How original, James", he said and cut the cu(te)cumber. "Hey, can you put out these outside?" Corey added and pointed at the bowls with vegetables. Jim obeyed and walked out with them.

"You loved it", Jim shouted from outside. Considiring it's a warm and a nice day they're eating in the garden. Romantic? Yes, very.

"I have one", Corey said when he came out to the garden. "What did the other volcano said to the other?", he asked and put down the bread and the nachos on their table. Real nachos, not movie nachos with crappy dip. "I lava you", he smiled softly and kissed Jim.

"That's even more 'original' than mine", Jim replied but kissed him back. "I lava you too, fuckhead."

"C'mon", Corey laughed, "call me at least something sweet."

"Stupidhead?", Jim laughed and dug into the food.

"No wait, what did the other other volcano said to the other?" Corey smirked, "I hata you", he laughed.

"That one was bad, so bad", Jim laughed and kissed Corey, even if Jim had food in his mouth Corey didn't care; he was the one for Corey.


End file.
